Untitled Smut 1
by llamanated
Summary: Just porn, basically. Warnings include rimming, roughness, some spanking...


**Warnings: Bottom!Kurt, rimming, barebacking, rough sex, multiple orgasms, some light spanking which just sort of happened. Oops.**

**(Straight to the porn and I'm not even sorry)**

* * *

Kurt moaned and buried his face in the pillow when Blaine started thrusting his fingers in harder and faster, his other hand molding around Kurt's cheek, spreading him open and exposing his stretched hole.

Blaine watched with fascination as his fingers disappeared into Kurt's hungry ass, stretching the muscle in preparation for his cock. He was up to four and getting impatient, the sight coupled with his boyfriend's unrestrained sounds of pleasure turning him on like nothing else. They'd been at it for a considerable amount of time now, taking advantage of Kurt's empty house and Kurt had stopped holding back a long time ago, no longer caring about how vocal he was, letting a string of swear words and desperate groans escape his mouth.

Kurt's hole swallowed the digits easily, lube was dripping down his balls and his cock was spilling precome onto his sheets. He didn't bother to stroke himself; knew he could come just from being fucked alone.

Lucky for him, Blaine was a very willing participant.

"Come on baby, spread your legs for me." Blaine said and Kurt obeyed, sliding his knees further apart and arching his back to raise his ass higher. Blaine moaned appreciatively and slipped his fingers out, ducked down and sealed his lips over Kurt's pucker. He licked across his entrance, massaging the rim with his tongue before fucking it inside. Kurt writhed back against his face and let out a surprised scream when Blaine's hand landed on his cheek in a sharp smack. He clenched around his boyfriend's tongue and humped back harder, just to get Blaine to do it again.

As expected, Blaine slapped his cheek again, this time on the other side, and Kurt let out a high whine, overcome with pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" Blaine asked kind of incredulously and his palm came down once more, the sound of the impact resonating.

Kurt nodded and his dick twitched where it was hanging between his legs, hard and heavy and ready for release.

He _loved_ it. But he also loved getting fucked like there was no tomorrow and he'd been hard for so long that he just wanted Blaine to get his dick inside and fuck the living daylights out of him. Blaine could spank him later, there was more than enough time for a second (and maybe third?) round. But he really just needed to come now, preferably with Blaine's thick cock stretching him open beyond belief and slamming into his prostate until he was reduced to a writhing mess.

"Come on, Blaine, _please_. Uh, need you, need you to fuck me, come on. Make me take it!" Kurt spread his legs wider, offering himself to Blaine.

When Blaine didn't fucking move, Kurt turned his head to give him the bitchiest look he could muster in his current state. He was getting impatient and if Blaine didn't get on with it stat... well. Kurt had a dildo hidden in his nightstand that would work just fine.

When he told Blaine as much, that bastard finally averted his eyes from Kurt's clenching hole and smirked at him before he draped himself over Kurt's back, steadied his dick with a hand and thrusted in, making Kurt take the whole nine inches of him, all at once and without having applied any lube first.

Kurt screamed, voice loud and wrecked, and went rigid before he slumped down and tried to relax around Blaine's impressive girth. He was going to be so so sore, everyone would know what they'd been up to. Blaine was going to love it, knowing that people _knew_.

All coherent thoughts disappeared when Blaine started rocking his hips, burying himself deeper before slowly dragging out, in then out, letting Kurt get used to him. Just when Kurt felt like Blaine's dick wouldn't split him in half with every thrust forwards, he slammed inside. The force behind the thrust made pain explode from his ass up his spine, it made his throbbing asscheeks sting, and it, unexpectedly, made his balls clench and his dick shoot his load all over the bed and up his stomach, streaking his milky white skin.

But Blaine didn't stop fucking him. If anything, he upped his efforts, plowing into Kurt's blissed out body and making his spent dick shoot out another weak spurt of come.

He was too sensitive, the sensation was too much. Yet, his dick stayed perpetually hard, the head red and shiny and oozing come.

It hurt. It was _wonderful_.

He couldn't do much more than to lay there and take everything Blaine was giving him, accepting the punishingly hard thrusts and moaning like a bitch in heat. Pleasure sparked once again and his body convulsed around Blaine, his clenching ass milking Blaine's cock while his dick twitched and spurted.

After his second orgasm, nothing much registered anymore, too exhausted and strung out to keep up. But he felt when Blaine got close to coming, his hips' movements stuttering and his groans increasing in volume and frequency.

He came for the third and last time when he felt Blaine's thick come filling him up, marking him from the inside. Blaine kept thrusting through it and Kurt shuffled around so he was laying flat on his stomach with Blaine on top of him, his weight pressing him down, grounding him. Exhaustion took over his body and he feel asleep, Blaine still deep inside him, gently thrusting through the aftershocks, while he placed soft kisses over the back of his neck and his disheveled hair.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
